bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge
The Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge was an internet contest show hosted by Mr. Sparkles recorded in San Fransokyo. Overview The contestants are picked from the crowd seats. Mr. Sparkles takes an egg and breaks it, looking at the seat number inside the egg then picking the person from said seat. The first challenge is chosen by spinning a wheel, and subsequently the next challenge is adviced after the first one is either failed or won. When a challenger loses, a new one is picked with the same method. Challenges There are multiple challenges to choose from, but only a handful of them are shown in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle". Most of the challenges are very difficult to complete, hence the show's name. In all trials the contestant must wear a costume related to the challenge's name or objective and if failed, the "Loser Hand" grabs the person and takes them away. The rewards for completing a challenge are unrevealed because every known contestant so far has failed except Go Go, albeit her participation was forced when the "reward" was releasing Mochi, yet Mr. Sparkles didn't release him. Unnamed Challenge One of the challenges consists of the person wearing a fly costume avoiding flyswatters. They will lose if they're hit by the flyswatters. Sushi Limbo The person wears a sushi costume and jumps over platforms that also have sushi designs. There are chopsticks that will try to pick up the person, and if caught, will be dropped in soy sauce and lose. Feed the Baby The chosen contestant is required to wear a diaper and use a huge baby bottle to feed a (possibly robotic) giant baby. However, the baby might puke over the contestant, thus ending the challenge in failure. Scream of Broccoli In this challenge, the person attempting to clear it wears a broccoli costume and runs through a course that includes rope-swinging, treadmills, vegetable obstacles and barrels. It progressively gets harder, with the danger of falling in hot cheese, ranch dressing or tomatoes. Mr. Sparkles can also activate traps like a flipping platform and a giant blender; or directly intervening by shooting watermelons, ranch dressing and dropping pineapples. History Ads for the show can be seen in some episodes, notably in "Baymax Returns", although it is advertised as "Mr. Sparkles Super Challenge", with "Super Challenge" written in Japanese (スーパーチャレンジ). Fred was a huge fan of the show and even bought two tickets to see it live. None of his friends wanted or could go with him but Go Go agreed after Honey Lemon mentioned she'd have a sticker party which Go Go despised. During the show, Go Go was eventually picked as a contestant but refused to do it as she didn't want to get ridiculized in front of millions. On the other hand, Fred was eager to be chosen and even wore only a diaper for the challenge even though he wasn't actually picked. The show's episodes used to be the most watched videos of internet every time they were posted, until a recording of Mochi clapping slowly was uploaded and made people pay more attention to him, soon overshadowing the entire show and causing its ratings to drop hugely despite Mr. Sparkles' efforts to keep it afloat. After Mr. Sparkles became jealous of Mochi and captured the cat to launch him in a rocket to space, he renamed it "Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge" to express anger for his loss of popularity due to Mochi's increasing fame. Mochi was saved and Sparkles escaped but the video became his most viewed one, with a total of 10,000,023 views. Though it was the most popular episode, it would also be the last since Mr. Sparkles became a searched criminal afterwards for the abduction of the cat. Trivia *Like Food Fight being a parody of live-action cooking shows, the Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge is inspired by real-life Japanese contest shows such as Kinniku Banzuke and Takeshi's Castle. *Both Mr. Sparkles and the show were planned to appear in the ''Big Hero 6'' film but were scrapped. The show's original name was "The Super Sparkle Challenge Hour!". **Oddly enough, the poster with the original name can still be seen in Hiro's room sometimes. *The ad in "Baymax Returns" suggests that the show aired at 8 P.M. due to the Japanese text 今夜8時 which means "Tonight 8 o'clock". *''Scream of Broccoli'' is a pun of "scream" and "cream of broccoli". Also, the picture for the challenge shown in the spinning wheel is a reference to the famous "The Scream" painting. Gallery Sparkles concept.jpg|Poster with the show's original name. MrSparklesAd.png|"Mr. Sparkles Super Challenge" ad. Hiro resting.png|Original poster in Hiro's room. MIOCFredPhone.png Challenge 1.png Sparkles.png|The show's set. YakiTacoMIOC.png SparklesEgg.png Sparkles65.png Spinning Wheel.png Sushi Limbo.png|"Sushi Limbo" challenge. MIOCSLRules.png Sushi Limbo Challenge.png Feed the Baby.png|"Feed the Baby" challenge. MIOCFTBRules.png Video Charts.png Cowboy Sparkles MIOC.png Mr. Sparkles skater.png Mr. Sparkles girl.png Mad Sparkles.png Sparkles set.png Scream of Broccoli.png|"Scream of Broccoli" challenge. MIOCSOBRules.png Wasabi broccoli.png|Wasabi failing the challenge. Loser Cam.png|Go Go in the show. Category:Places